bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Las Noches
is the fortress located in Hueco Mundo and the former base of operations of Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen after their defection from Soul Society. Overview The Espada reside there with their army of Arrancar complete with medical facilities''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 229, page 2 and detention wings.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, page 13 This was also Baraggan Louisenbairn's castle when he was still the King of Hueco Mundo, and he would station his army of Hollows here.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 2 However, during Baraggan's reign it had no roof or walls. Indeed, Baraggan scorned at the idea of a roof claiming that as he was the King of Hueco Mundo, its sky was his ceiling.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 7 Las Noches is a massive fortress which can be seen for miles.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 12 It consists of a main building with a domed center surrounded by several large towers and smaller buildings.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 10-11 Atop the dome are five smaller towers,Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 14 which appear to contain areas such as Aizen's throne rooms''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 198, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 249, page 18 and the Espada meeting hall.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 14-18 In the room where Orihime Inoue is kept, there is one large Middle-Eastern rug on the ground that is facing outside, much like those in rooms used for Islamic prayer. Like everything else in Hueco Mundo, the main building is colored white. Las Noches is an exceedingly large structure, appearing as large as (if not larger than) the Seireitei in Soul Society. Due to its immense size, Ichigo Kurosaki once speculated that it could be an illusion as he, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida did not seem to make any progress getting closer to it, despite running until they were exhausted.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 14 Also, according to the Arrancar Nel Tu, it takes about three days to move from one spot to a gate.Bleach manga; Chapter 248, page 5 The inside of Las Noches' dome simulates the blue sky of the Human World, which Aaroniero Arruruerie claims is so the light of the sky will help Aizen observe anywhere he wishes.Bleach manga; Chapter 263, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 267, page 5 However, since Aaroniero must stay out of the sunlight to use his abilities, Rukia Kuchiki speculates this is a lie.Bleach manga; Chapter 266, page 12 The position of the halls within the palace can also be adjusted, allowing the one operating them to direct the movements of intruders.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, pages 13-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 264, pages 1-2 Due to their immense power, Espada ranked four and above are forbidden from releasing their Zanpakutō within Las Noches. It is also forbidden for any Espada to use a Gran Rey Cero inside Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, pages 7-9 Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, with the Wandenreich conquering Hueco Mundo to conscript strong Arrancar for their army, Las Noches has sustained significant damage with more than half the fortress left in ruins.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 6-7 & 11 The first Jagdarmee of Wandenreich seems to have made a camp here.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 489, page 12 Las Noches Locations References Navigation Category:Locations